


Fortunately (or Unfortunately)

by Fullmetalruby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Asahi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Noya, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi Azumane very thoroughly despised this whole 'presentation' thing. Sure he was an alpha. Sure, he was at the top of the metaphorical sexual food chain. But all the things that came with it were ridiculous.<br/>But then again, Yuu Nishinoya isn't like most omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunately (or Unfortunately)

Asahi Azumane very thoroughly despised this whole 'presentation' thing. Sure he was an alpha. Sure, he was at the top of the metaphorical sexual food chain. But all the things that came with it were ridiculous.

_Find yourself a nice omega, have some kids. Don't be such a coward, Asahi. Be more assertive. Omegas don't want such a weak alpha._

But then again, Yuu Nishinoya isn't like most omegas. Yuu was an omega who couldn't care less about presentation expectations. To anyone who didn't know him better, they would've said that he should've presented as an alpha. He acted like more of an alpha than Asahi did, in any case.

Yuu Nishinoya is also an omega on his heat. And unfortunately for Yuu- or fortunately depending on how you look at it, he also smelled absolutely delectable. And again, fortunately or unfortunately, Asahi was helping him study when his heat started.

It was just Yuu and Asahi, with Yuu's parents out on a cruise they had won in the lottery. They wouldn't even be back in Japan for another week, after which they planned to take another week visiting relatives in Tokyo.

With Yuu's absolutely terrible grades and Asahi having summer off from college, Asahi had decided to help Yuu with his homework. By the time they were done, it was too late for Asahi to head home. He had sent a quick text to his mom that he was staying with Yuu overnight, then tried to arrange his bulk on the couch in a way that would be comfortable.

That was when he smelled Yuu.

"Yuu?" Asahi called. "Yuu, are you okay?"

" _Asahi._ " came the response. It wasn't as much being said though, as much as it was being moaned.

Asahi had never been around an omega while they were on their heat, so it was an entirely new experience for him. All the things he had read in school about omegas in heat had told him that unless you were courting the omega, unless you had discussed it completely, leave an omega in heat along. But his alpha instincts were telling him to  _go, go, take him now. Make him yours_.

" _Asahi, please._ " Yuu moaned.

Fortunately for Yuu, or perhaps unfortunately, Asahi was absolute shit with self control.

Asahi tried to keep himself as calm as possible, making his way over to Yuu's room.

"Yuu, I'm coming in." Asahi said, knocking on the door.

Yuu was flat on his back on his bed, panting heavily. His hair, which easily added three or four inches to his height, was plastered to his forehead with sweat. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed. One hand was down his shorts, the other over his mouth as he tried to keep quiet.

All of the sudden, Asahi found it  _very_ hard not to jump Yuu right then and there. The smell- Yuu's scent, hit him like freight train as soon as he opened the door. It nearly made Asahi stumble.

Asahi forced himself to look away from the smaller teen, focusing on something else. He chose the doorknob.

"Yuu, why did you let me stay if you were going to go on your heat?" Look at the color, that's a very nice color for a doorknob.

"I-I-I wasn't supp-p-posed to sta-  _ah_ rt for another three days." Yuu managed to wheeze out between pants. "Please, Asahi.  _Help me_. Take me, please."

Well, who was Asahi to say 'no' when Yuu had asked so kindly?

Asahi made his way over to Yuu's bed, sitting down on the edge. Carefully, as if Yuu was made of thin and fragile glass, Asahi pressed his lips to Yuu's. He tasted like energy drinks and burnt toast. Yuu's lips were soft and hot opening to allow Asahi's tongue entrance.

Asahi generally wasn't a dominant person. He didn't like being in the spotlight, he didn't like being in charge. He didn't much like the responsibility. But he was readier than he had ever been to take control here. To take control now, to make Yuu whine and whimper and cry out in pleasure.

Asahi took Yuu in his arms, bringing his small body flush against Asahi's broad chest. Yuu wrapped his slender arms around Asahi's neck, moaning into the alpha's mouth. One of Asahi's hands wandered down the back of Yuu's shorts, grasping the small omega's behind. Yuu's long fingers fumbled with the elastic that held Asahi's hair, pulling the tie out and letting Asahi's hair tumble down. Yuu tangled his fingers in Asahi's hair, pulling on it painfully.

Asahi didn't sleep with a shirt on, and seeing as how he had just been intending to go to bed he was shirtless. His sweatpants and boxers came off easily.

Yuu only wore boxers and a tanktop to bed, but it didn't take long for both of those things to end up on the floor.

Asahi and Yuu sat there for a while, Asahi on the edge of Yuu's bed and Yuu in his lap. Their lips barely ever broke, breathing deeply through their noses as they worked together to relieve Yuu's heat. Asahi took Yuu's member in one hand and slowly started pumping his hand back and forth. Asahi broke his long kiss with Yuu, abandoning his lips to instead kiss a trail down Yuu's neck. Asahi stopped when he reached Yuu's collarbone, deciding to suck on it until there was an angry red mark where Asahi's mouth had been.

Yuu moaned and buried his face in Asahi's shoulder. Yuu started to buck his hips upwards, thrusting into Asahi's hand.

"Yuu." Asahi whispered into the omega's ear. "Can you roll over for me?"

Yuu whined, his eyes closed and his breath coming in short bursts, but did as Asahi asked. Yuu laid on the bed, flat on his stomach, and waited for whatever Asahi was about to dish out.

Asahi vaguely noted the absurd (was it absurd? It wasn't as if Asahi would know, this being his first time) amount of slick that was oozing its way out of Yuu's entrance. Yuu whimpered as Asahi gingerly inserted one finger into his hole. Asahi swirled his finger around widening Yuu's entrance little by little.

"Do you think you can take another finger?" Asahi asked, worried that maybe Yuu wouldn't be able to.

Yuu took a deep breath. "I don't care if I have to take your whole fist, just make the space and put in already."

Asahi gently inserted a second finger, scissoring them to make enough room. A third finger soon joined it. Asahi carefully flipped Yuu back over so that the small omega could sit on Asahi's lap. The alpha slowly lined up his shaft with Yuu's enlarged hole. Yuu kept watch of this movement, his brown eyes wide and childish.

"Okay, are you ready?" Asahi panted, the tip of his member already pressing up against Yuu's entrance. Yuu nodded, his face flushed.

Asahi slowly entered Yuu, making the little libero moan and gasp.

"Ah, Asahi!" Yuu whimpered, arching his back and pushing his pelvis closer to Asahi.

Asahi gently started to move, rocking his hips forward and backward. Yuu moaned, pressing his face into Asahi's chest as the tip of Asahi's member hit his prostate. Asahi, now working up a rhythm, moved one of his hands to Yuu's shaft and gently placed his thumb over the slit.

Asahi started moving a bit faster, thrusting and hitting Yuu's prostate and then pulling almost all the way out over and over again.

For what felt like hours, there was nothing to Asahi except Yuu. There was only the soft slap of skin against skin as he bucked his hips, only Yuu's moans and whimpers as Asahi continued to hit his sweet spot. Nothing but Yuu's sweet kisses, nothing but Yuu's scent.

Asahi could smell Yuu, spicy and hot and  _alive_. Asahi could smell his scent and Yuu's mixing, intermingling, becoming one.

_When you can smell your scent and the scent of the omega mixing, this means that you have successfully bonded. But remember to be careful. It only takes one time to bond with someone, and it's impossible to break. Make sure that you want to bond with the person._

Asahi could feel his knot forming, blocking off any way for Asahi's semen to leak out through Yuu's hole. With that, Asahi came with a shudder.

Yuu came only a few feconds later, moaning and throwing his head back.

For several minutes, the two of them sat there, on Yuu's bed, simply enjoying each other's company. Then, Asahi gently laid Yuu down on his back, pulling out as he did so.

Asahi stood and picked up Yuu, pressing their foreheads together. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
